Me Loving You, Loving Me
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Jay comes to realize that he wants more from Adam than friendship. Appearances by: Matt and Jeff Hardy *Incest Warning* Written by: Crystal


**Me Loving You, Loving Me**

Jay was perusing his favorite fan fiction site on the net. Ever since he stumbled upon fan fiction he had been totally addicted to it. He was especially hooked to the ones written about him and Adam. He couldn't believe what these writers came up with for them.

"They should be writers for the WWF. " he mused.

Adam walked into the room, "What did you say?"

Jay quickly flipped to another website, "Oh I said the writers for the WWF are too predictable."

"Why?" Adam inquired.

"Well look at this rumor site, it has already predicted a couple of story lines."

"Why do you go to those sites Jay, half the time the rumors are false, and the info they give about the guys is inaccurate."

"I dunno, I guess I just wanna see what the fans think." he said going to the message board.

"Whatever turns your crank Jay," Adam laughed, " Well, I'll gonna go down to the bar, see ya later."

"Ok bye Adam." He said as Adam walked out the door.

"God, I never thought he'd leave." he said going back to the fiction site. He scrolled down the page. He saw one with the word slash next to it.

"Hmm, I wonder what that is?" he clicked on it and started reading.

"Oh my god!" a look of shock crossed his face. "These people are sick, I would never. . ." he looked away from it.

"How can they write stuff like this, " he moved back up the page, shocked again when he saw the author was a girl. "Jesus, what is wrong with the world today?"

But yet he found himself drawn back to the story. His hand was deceiving him as he scrolled down to where he left off. His eyes widened as he scrolled further. Unbelievably, it was turning him on. He felt his cock slowly hardening.

"This is so wrong." he said closing the site.

He couldn't believe how his body was reacting to a story like that. He never, ever thought of Adam in that way. He was straight for Christ's sake. He went into the bathroom and started the cold water in the tub. He had to get the thoughts out of his head and the arousal out of his pants. He removed his clothes and stepped inside.

Adam returned to the room, opening the door. He heard the shower running, he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his bag. He grabbed a pair of boxers out of it and got undressed, slipping the boxers on. He pulled the covers open and climbed into bed, drifting off to sleep.

Jay turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off. He grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom, noticing that Adam was back and already sound asleep in his bed. He walked over and looked at Adam. Adam was a good looking guy. He cursed himself for even thinking that. He went over to his bed, grabbed his boxers and put them on. Climbing into bed, he fell asleep.

During the night Jay's dream was affected by the slash fiction he read. In his dream he was kissing a blond woman. When the kiss was broken, he opened his eyes to see Adam staring right back at him. Jay awoke, sitting up in his bed, he was sweating profusely, and slightly aroused. He put his head in his hands almost crying, "What is happening to me?" he thought. He tried his hardest to fall back to sleep, but all he could do was toss and turn the rest of the night.

The next morning he was still dwelling on the dream he had, and the fiction he read. He had to find out if there was any more of this fiction about anyone else. He went back to the site that afternoon, searching through the stories by wrestler. He saw the Hardy Boyz in the list, he clicked on it.

'There's no way anyone would write slash fiction about those two, they're real brothers, I mean that would be incest." He tried to tell himself it wouldn't be there, but low and behold there it was staring him in the face. A story about the brothers with slash next to it.

"It's probably about one of them with another guy," he was silently hoping. He clicked on it and read it.

"Holy shit," he said his mouth dropping open.

He read on further in spite of himself, this time getting even more turned on than the last.

He shifted in his chair," This is immoral, it's wrong, but why in god's name is it turning me on so much."

He finished the story, even though his mind told him to stop. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He told himself that he would have to go and ask Matt and Jeff if they have ever read, or even heard about slash fiction, or fan fiction itself for that matter.

Later that night at the show, he looked for Matt and Jeff's locker room. He turned down the hall and ran into Matt.

"Hey Matt, where's Jeff, I need to talk to you guys." asked Jay.

"Jeff's in our locker room, why?" replied Matt.

"Can we talk there please?"

"Alright follow me."

They walked down the hall a little further, till they got to the Hardyz locker room. Matt opened the door.

"Hey Jay," said Jeff.

"Hi." Jay replied.

Matt shut the door, "What did you want to talk to us about Jay?"

"Well, umm. . . have you guys ever read fan fiction on the Internet?"

"Yeah Jeff found it first, and he got me reading it."

"Oh, cool, . . .umm. . . you guys ever read, I can't believe I'm asking you this. . . you ever read slash fiction?"

"Yeah all the time." Jeff replied,

"Wow really? You guys know they write about you guys together?"

"Oh yeah those are the best," replied Matt.

"Yeah cuz they're true," Jeff said winking at Matt.

Jay's mouth dropped open, "You mean you guyz are. . . "

"Yup." replied Matt.

"But your brothers. . . "

"Yeah, but we love each other,so we say to hell with everyone else." replied Jeff.

Jay was completely dumbfounded. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well it obviously turned you on, since your so embarrassed." said Jeff giggling.

"Um, yeah" Jay replied tentatively.

Jeff walked over to Matt and kissed him full on the lips. Jay's mouth dropped open yet again, he felt his cock twitch and come to life, tenting out his pants slightly. They broke the kiss and looked over at Jay, who was covering his crotch.

"Hey Matty, I think he liked it." said Jeff.

Matt just laughed. Jeff walked over to Jay, moving Jay's hand, and brushing his hand over the obvious bulge in Jay's pants.

"Someone liked it a lot," he whispered into Jay's ear. His hot breath making Jay shiver.

"I think we need to give him his first kiss, don't you think?" Jeff asked Matt

"Yeah, but let me." Matt replied.

"But of course, he's all yours." Jeff said moving away.

Matt walked over to Jay and gently pulled Jay into a kiss pressing his lips into Jay tracing his tongue over Jay's lips. Jay was reluctant at first but then opened his lips and Matt's tongue snaked inside, exploring Jay's hot depths.

"Man I'm getting horny watching this." said Jeff.

Matt pulled away from Jay, "Oh really," Matt said teasingly.

"Oh yeah, can't you tell?" he said looking down at his crotch.

Matt licked his lips, "Yeah baby."

In an instant Jeff was all over Matt, mouths and bodies collided, hands moving furiously on each other. Jeff stepped back and removed his shirt. Matt kissed down his neck, and chest teasing Jeff's nipple with his tongue. Jeff moaned and Jay shivered at the tone of Jeff's voice, his cock growing harder by the minute. Matt was now licking down Jeff's stomach, stopping to play with Jeff's belly button ring with his tongue. Jeff gazed over at Jay, who was still trying to hide his arousal, and turning bright red. Jeff turned back quickly when he felt Matt's hands on his ass, then massaging the bulge in his pants. Matt looked up at Jeff as he unzipped Jeff's pants. An evil smile crossed both their faces as Matt pulled everything down, releasing Jeff's cock. Jay found himself staring directly at Jeff's cock. Jeff looked at him and he quickly turned away.

"Geez Jay, it's like you've never seen a penis before." Jeff laughed.

Jay turned a darker shade of red, he looked for the words to reply, but could not find any. Jay spun back around when he heard Jeff moan again. His mouth dropped open again and he was staring, not believing his eyes, as he saw Matt slowly working his brother's cock. He watched Matt's tongue trace up one side and down the other. Jay bit his lip to keep himself from moaning at the site of this, he could almost feel Matt's mouth on him. Matt licked around the tip.

"Please Matt, don't stop," Jeff's voice was heavy with arousal.

Matt finally took all of Jeff into his mouth, deep throating him like an expert. Jeff's fingers tangled in his brother's hair, encouraging him to keep going. Jay was finding it really hard to stand still, his cock was aching in the confines of his pants, he felt like he was going to explode at any minute. Matt was moving faster on Jeff now.

Jeff was close, "Jesus Matt, I'm gonna cum." With that his body tensed as he shot his release into Matt's mouth. Matt swallowed it all.

Jeff sat down on the nearest bench, recovering from his orgasm. Matt looked over at Jay who was obviously extremely aroused, his forehead was glistening with sweat.

"You look like you could use a little help with something," Matt said gesturing to Jay's crotch. Jay slowly shook his head yes, although he wasn't very eager.

"Hey Jeff, why don't you give him a little release." joked Matt.

Jeff got up from the bench pulling his pants up, "Don't mind if I do."

Jeff walked towards Jay. Jay kept backing away, until his back hit a wall.

Jeff leaned into him and whispered, "Don't worry Jay, I don't bite. Besides you obviously liked that little show me and Matt put on for you. Just let yourself go, live for the moment."

Jeff pinned Jay's hands to the wall and kissed him. Jay opened his mouth almost immediately, allowing Jeff to explore his depths. Jeff moved to Jay's neck, he let Jay's hands go and moved his own down to Jay's pants, slowly unbuckling them. Jay gasped as he felt Jeff's hand inside his pants, stroking his aching member. Jay couldn't believe he was letting this happen, but it felt so good, so right. Suddenly Jeff pulled Jay's pants and underwear to the floor, dropping to his knees at the same time. Jeff blew a hot breath over the tips of Jay's cock. Jay moaned. Jeff licked around the tip, then swirled his tongue around the shaft.

"Oh my god." said Jay.

Jeff looked up at him and winked. He slowly took all of Jay into his mouth. Jay thought he was going to cum right that second. Jeff slowly worked Jay's cock.

"Mmm Jeff, don't stop."

Jeff sucked hard a couple of times and that was all it took.

"Holy shit!" Jay screamed as he poured into Jeff's mouth. Jeff licked him clean and got up.

Jay was literally shaking, it was the most powerful orgasm he ever experienced. He could not believe that a guy, and his friend no less, gave him a more powerful orgasm than a woman ever had. He quickly pulled his pants up and practically ran out the door, without a word. The brothers look at each other dumbfounded.

Jay ran down the hall looking for an exit, he had to get outside, he could barely breathe. He ran out the door, into the cold night air. He backed up against the wall and slowly slid to the concrete below, putting his head in his hands.

"My god what is wrong with me. First I read slash fiction and enjoy it. Then I go ask the Hardyz about it and they confirm my worst nightmare, and Jeff gives me the most powerful orgasm I've ever experienced. I can't believe this is happening to me, why me?" He started crying uncontrollably.

At that moment, the door opened and Adam stepped outside.

"Oh my god Jay, what's wrong?"

"Adam just go away."

"No, I won't what's wrong?" Adam asked again putting his arm around Jay.

"Don't touch me, just go away Adam."

Adam backed up a little," What's wrong, please tell me Jay."

"No. Just leave me alone."

"Ok, ok." Adam said walking back inside.

Adam walked through the backstage area, asking several people where they saw Jay a few minutes earlier. Adam walked over to Chris.

"Did you see Jay anywhere earlier?"

"Yeah, I saw him talking to Matt, and they went off towards Matt's locker room."

'Thanks Chris." Adam said as he walked off.

He walked down the hall towards the Hardyz locker room. He found it and knocked.

"Hey guys, it's Adam."

"Come in."

"Hey guys, I found Jay outside crying, and Chris says he was with you guys last, what happened?"

Matt spoke first, "Well Jay came in here and asked us about the fan fiction on the Internet, if we ever read any of it and we told him yes."

"I didn't know Jay read those," Adam replied, "but that doesn't tell me why Jay was crying."

"Well then Jay asked us if we ever read the slash fiction and we said yes." said Jeff.

"Yeah, what else?" Adam asked.

"Well, he asked if we knew about the stories written about us, and we told him that we knew and that they were true. We also asked if he was turned on by any of those stories and he admitted that he was." said Matt.

"Ok, but why in the hell was he crying then?"

"Well. . . we umm. . . sort of. . . put a little show on for him." said Jeff putting his head down.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Adam shouted.

"Yeah, we uh. . . gave him his first experience." said Matt putting his head down also.

"Damn you Hardyz, you should have sent him to me, " Adam was furious now, "That was no way to expose him to this lifestyle!"

"Adam we're sorry, but someone had to get him to understand what he was feeling. He was obviously torn up inside about it, and very embarrassed to admit he was turned on by it. He's very confused, and we tried to help him out." stated Matt.

"You guys call that help! What the hell is wrong with you two? You should have sat him down and talked to him, not put on a fucking show! GOD DAMMIT!!" Adam walked out the door slamming it behind him. He walked back to the door where he found Jay crying and opened it, but Jay was nowhere to be found.

Jay drove back to the hotel with tears in his eyes. The whole scene with the Hardyz running over and over in his mind. He pulled into the hotel parking lot, and parked, he shut off the car and sat there for a minute. Once he composed himself the best he could he got out of the car and walked into the hotel heading straight for the bar. He walked in and sat on a stool by the bar. He ordered a drink, and drank it as fast as he got it. He knew there was only one way to get rid of the scene in his mind, he had to get good and drunk. He kept slamming drink after drink, until he could barely see straight. He just about fell off the bar stool right into Adam's arms. He was pretty much passed out, so Adam paid the bill and carried him to the elevator, and back to their room. He opened the door and took him straight to the bathroom, he splashed cold water on Jay's face. Jay opened his eyes to see a very concerned Adam staring back at him.

"Get the fuck off me." He said pushing Adam away and falling to the floor. He slowly crawled over to the toilet and threw up.

"Good god Jay, how much did you drink?" Adam asked grabbing a towel.

Jay sat back against the tub, "Just a couple." He replied, his words slurred.

"Bullshit, a couple wouldn't make you throw up all over the bathroom. Why did you drink so much Jay?"

"I had to get it out of my head. . . " Jay trailed off.

Adam knew exactly what he was talking about, and he was fuming now.

"You mean that little scene with the Hardyz."

"How did you find out about that?"

"I asked where you were before I found you crying and Chris told me you were with Matt, so I went to ask them what happened."

"God dammit, I bet they told you."

"Yes they did. Why didn't you come to me?"

"Adam can we talk about this tomorrow. I am not really up for it now, besides, it's bringing it all back."

"Ok Jay, but only if you promise to talk to me about it tomorrow."

"I promise, now go away and let me get cleaned up."

"Alright, I'm going to bed." replied Adam leaving the bathroom.

Jay grabbed a bar of soap and a towel. He stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "What's wrong with me." he thought, as he watched a single tear trickle down his cheek. He continued to clean himself up. He walked out of the bathroom, got changed and went to bed. Jay tossed and turned all night, getting very little sleep.

The next morning he woke up before Adam. He was glad Adam was still sleeping because he couldn't talk to him now. He had to find a way to understand his feelings. He didn't need Adam or anyone else to tell him why he was feeling this or that. He figured it would be easier to deal with them himself. The only option he seemed to have was the fan fiction. That way he could explore what he was feeling by himself. So he got dressed, grabbed his laptop and quietly left without waking Adam. It was early, about 6 am, so Jay decided to go to the restaurant in the lobby. Since it just opened and there would be nobody there. He didn't want to deal with the fans right now either. He went into the restaurant and sat in a booth. He had made the fan fiction site available off-line so he opened his laptop and started it. Just then the waitress came over and took his order. When she left he opened the site, trying to figure out what to read. He couldn't read the stories about him and Adam, that would be really awkward. He couldn't read one about Matt and Jeff since he got an eyeful yesterday. So he looked through the stories till he found one with Jeff and Chris in it. He was just about to start reading when the waitress came back with his food. He thanked her and clicked on the story as she walked away.

This story was a little bit different from the ones he read before, it had BDSM in it. Jay had read and heard some about BDSM, but never actually tried it. Jay found the story very interesting, but it didn't help him to understand his feelings.

"This isn't going to work." he thought.

So he finished his breakfast, closed the laptop and paid for his meal. He walked down to the elevator.

"Well, I guess I better go talk to Adam." he said as the elevator opened

He walked in and pushed the button. He leaned back against the wall thinking.

"How is Adam going to help me. Every time I see him he's got a girl on his arm."

Just then the elevator doors opened. So he walked out and down the hall to his room. He slid in the card key and opened the door. When he walked in he saw Adam rummaging through his bag for something. He walked past him.

"Hey Jay."

Jay didn't reply and kept walking, setting his laptop on the table.

"Are you ready to talk to me now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Jay said sitting down on the bed.

Adam sat next to him, "Well where do we start?"

"Well first Adam, I got a question?"

"Ok."

"How are you gonna help me? Every time I see you, you have a girl on your arm."

"Those girls come onto me Jay. Besides, I'm bi so it don't really matter to me."

Jay was shocked, "Oh Adam, I never knew. My god, I've known you like forever. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well to be totally honest, I've been bi most of my life, and I never told you because for one, I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to lose the friendship, the bond I made with you Jay-Jay."

"Adam, I wish you would have told me sooner, before all this happened to me. I might have been more open to you. If I would have known that you understood everything going on with me, then yes, I would have came to you first. But at the time, I had my own ideas, and if I would have known I wouldn't haven went to the Hardyz in the first place."

"Yeah, I'm still a little miffed at those two for what they did."

"Adam don't get too mad at them. It really wasn't their fault. I wasn't very sure myself of what was going on, but they actually helped."

"Helped how?" Adam inquired.

"Well. . . " Jay blushed slightly, "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but Jeff gave me a blowjob, and it was the best I've ever had. I couldn't believe it myself, that a guy, and my friend no less, gave me a more powerful orgasm than any woman ever had. I actually got to thinking that this lifestyle was something I've wanted deep inside, but never found it till now."

Adam felt a small twinge of jealousy after hearing that. He'd always wanted Jay and hoped he'd be the first to give him his first experience of this lifestyle. But nonetheless he was actually feeling grateful now.

"Well at least it was a friend and not a total stranger that introduced you to that side of yourself." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Very true." Jay smiled a little.

"Now that's the Jay-Jay I know. Keep smiling you look better that way."

"Thanks Adam, I feel better." he leaned over and hugged Adam.

They pulled back and stopped dead staring into each other's eyes. Jay leaned into Adam kissing him. Adam was reluctant at first, but he wanted this for so long he gave in, opening his mouth touching his tongue to Jay's. Their tongues slowly danced each wanted to explore the others mouth. They broke the kiss and their eyes locked again, almost searching each other's soul. Adam was the first to speak.

"Jay, you don't know how long I've been dreaming of this moment."

Jay was speechless still staring into Adam's beautiful eyes.

"I don't know what to say Adam. Except that something inside me clicked when I looked into your eyes. I guess that I've been with you so long, that it just seemed natural and so right."

"Jay you're an angel. I dunno what else to say." Adam was almost crying now. Jay took him into his arms.

"You've said enough Adam. I think when we get to the show tonight we'll have to thank Matt and Jeff since they basically brought us together."

"Yeah, I have to apologize to them anyway. I was pretty pissed when I last talked to them."

"Ok it's settled then. Tonight at the show we'll talk to them. Speaking of tonight, we better get going, the next show is 50 miles away." Jay said getting up.

"Yeah, let's get our stuff together and go checkout." said Adam grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Jay put his laptop in his bag and grabbed the rest of his things.

"Ok, let's go."

They walked out the door and went downstairs to checkout. They checked out, packed up the car and sped off down the road. They were about 10 miles into the drive when Jay spoke up.

"So Adam, how exactly did you find out you were bi?"

"Well, Jay-Jay, I guess I just always knew. There was nothing that really stands out as the defining moment."

"Man, I wish I would have found out that easily."

"Well, It's something I had thought about for a long time. It wasn't something to take lightly. It's not like I fell asleep one night and woke up the next day said, I think I'll be bi." Adam chuckled. "But seriously, it's something you have to truly want. You can't go into it blindly."

"Yeah, I know. Since at first I was going into this blindly, but now I got you."

Adam smiled as Jay grabbed his hand. They held hands the rest of the drive, stealing glances and exchanging smiles. They got to their hotel and checked in, bringing their bags to the room. Jay looked at the room.

"Hey there's only one bed."

"Yeah, it was the only room they had left."

"Oh well, it's ok with me." he said going over and laying down. "Man, I'm tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Oh Angel take a nap. We've got plenty of time before the show."

Jay smiled, "You called me angel again."

"Well, that's what you are to me, an angel."

Jay blushed a little, not knowing what to say.

"Now get some rest, we've gotta wrestle tonight."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry about that. Now close your eyes and take a nap." Adam leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Adam went over to the window looking outside. He couldn't believe that what he's wanted most in the world, he was finally going to get. He sighed, looking over at Jay. He walked over to the chair. He sat down watching his angel sleeping in the bed. His eyes scanned Jay's body, his beautiful golden mane framing his face, his luscious lips. He watched his chest slowly rise and fall. His focus returned to Jay's lips as he saw a smile coming to Jay's face. I wonder what he's dreaming about. Adam thought. Adam sat there for what seemed like forever, just watching, taking in the site of his sleeping angel. Jay stretched out and opened his eyes to see Adam staring at him smiling.

"Afternoon Angel."

Jay yawned, "Have you been watching me this whole time?"

"Yeah. You're so beautiful when you sleep."

Jay smiled, "What time is it?"

"Time to head out to the arena." Adam replied getting up.

"Ok, we better get there a little early anyways, since we gotta talk to the Hardyz."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I almost forgot." replied Adam. "We better go then."

They grabbed their gear and headed out the door.

Meanwhile at the arena. . .

"Man, I hope Adam has cooled off since the last show." said Jeff.

"Yeah, I know. I guess we shouldn't have done that to Jay." replied Matt.

"Yeah, but Matt we needed to do something."

"I know. Well when Adam gets here tonight we better go apologize to him for what we did."

"Yeah, you're right. I would definitely feel better if we did that."

Adam parked the car and got out. Jay opened the trunk and started grabbing the bags. Then they went for the same bag and their hands met. They looked up at each other and smiled. Adam quickly scanned the parking lot for people, there wasn't any. So he pulled Jay in and kissed him softly. They then closed the trunk and took their bags inside. They walked through the backstage area to get to their locker room. They turned down the hall and saw the Hardyz waiting by their locker room. They walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Adam asked.

"Well, we need to talk to you guyz."said Matt

"Good we need to talk to you too, come on in." Adam said opening the door.

They went over and sat their gear down and sat on the couch as Jeff closed the door.

Matt spoke first, "Jeff and I wanted to apologize for what we did a couple of days ago."

Jay spoke up, "No, don't apologize for a thing."

Matt and Jeff's faces brightened up.

Jay continued, "You guys really helped me out."

Adam chimed in, "Yes, believe it or not, " he grabbed Jay's hand, "You've brought us together, and we really want to thank you for everything. Also, I have to apologize for going off on you guys that day. I understand now, that you were doing what you thought would help, and it obviously helped."

"Man, I'm so relieved." said Jeff.

"Yeah, me too, we're such good friends and I don't want to lose that." said Matt.

They got up and all embraced.

"Well see you guys later." Matt said walking out with Jeff.

"Bye." Adam and Jay said in unison.

'That went really well." said Jay.

"Yeah, it did. I hate being mad at those two. They're such good friends." replied Adam.

"Yeah, it's hard to be mad at a set of brothers as hot as them."

Adam looked over at Jay with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" said Jay laughing.

Adam laughed, "I know." He winked at Jay.

"Well we better get ready for our match."

"Yup." Adam said going over to his bag.

They got dressed and went out for their match. Their match that night was for the Tag-Titles. They went out, fought hard, and went the final 1-2-3 was made, Edge and Christian were tag team champions. They were so happy, jumping around, and embracing each other. Edge wanted so bad to kiss Jay right there on the spot, but he couldn't in front of the crowd. They walked arm-in-arm all the way up the ramp and through the backstage area. They went inside their locker room, and immediately Adam locked the door, and pushed Jay against it, capturing his lips, as they both dropped their tag belts to the floor. They pulled apart breathless.

"The minute we won those belts, I wanted to kiss you so bad." said Adam.

"I know, me too. We worked so hard for those and finally we got them." Jay replied.

"I love you Jay."

Jay was a little shocked at the statement, but stared right back into Adam's eyes, "I love you too."

They kissed again.

"Angel, I want to show my love to you tonight."

Jay didn't know how to answer to that. He wanted it so much, but was a little unsure.

"Don't worry Angel, I will take good care of you."

Jay smiled, "Ok Adam, I love you so much, and I want this for us."

"Good." Adam replied pulling him closer and kissing him on the forehead.

"Well, we better get cleaned up." said Jay.

"You go on ahead, I got a couple things to do."

"Alright." said Jay going over to his bag.

Adam went over to his bag and began to dig through it, watching for Jay to disappear into the shower. When he did, Adam grabbed his hotel key, and went out the door.

He walked down the hall to the Hardyz locker room, and knocked.

"Come in." came Matt's voice from inside.

"Hey Adam, congrats on the tag title win." said Matt.

"Thanks. Hey guys can I ask you a huge favor?" Adam asked.

"What's up?" replied Jeff.

"Well, tonight's my big night with Jay, and I want it to be perfect. Can you guys get some roses and candles and decorate our hotel room, while I take Jay out to dinner?"

"Sure we'd love to help you guys." replied Matt.

"You guys are the best, here's my room key, it's room 134. I'll probably be back with Jay around 10 o'clock, so have everything ready by then. Oh I almost forgot, call room service and have them bring up a bottle of champagne, and two glasses. "

"Ok Adam, we'll do it." said Jeff.

"Great. I love you guys, and by the way, I'll pay you back for what you buy."

"Don't worry about it. Knowing we helped bring you two together is pay enough." said Matt.

"Thanks again you guys." Adam said walking out the door.

He walked back down the hall, to his locker room. He opened the door, and went in. He wrote up a quick note to Jay:

I hope your hungry Angel, cuz when I get done we're going out to eat. So you better figure out where you wanna go to eat before I get out of the shower.

Love,

Adam

He grabbed his stuff, put the note on Jay's bag and went to shower.

At just about the same time Jay walked out and over to his bag. He picked up the note and read it. He smiled, grabbing his clothes out of his bag. He dried off and started getting dressed. Just then Adam walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Jay eyes scanned over Adam, taking in every delicious, soaking wet, inch. He licked his lips as Adam walked passed him.

"So, Jay-Jay did you figure out where you wanna eat?" Adam asked grabbing his clothes out of his bag.

"Well, I dunno, I guess we'll just drive around till something looks good." Jay laughed.

"You're a lot of help." Adam chuckled, "Well I've got a place in mind if you don't."

"Hey I don't care where we eat, as long as I'm with you." Jay replied.

Adam smiled, "You're such an angel, you know that."

"Well, that's what you call me so it must be true." Jay said as Adam finished dressing and closed up his bag.

"Ok then, let's go." replied Adam.

They grabbed their bags and headed out to the parking lot. They threw them in the trunk and got in the car. They shared a kiss before Adam started the car, and they sped off to the restaurant.

Meanwhile in Adam and Jay's room. . .

"Ok, Jeffy let's get to it, we only got an hour to get this set up." said Matt.

"Yeah we better get started, cuz you know me, if something isn't right we'll have to start over and change it."

Matt laughed, "Yeah, you're such a perfectionist when it comes to decorating."

Jeff stuck his tongue out at Matt.

"Ok, let's get started." said Matt grabbing the roses.

Jeff grabbed the candles and placed them in various spots in the room, as Matt placed a dozen roses on the bed, and then scattered petals just about everywhere. Jeff then took some candles and made a heart shape on the table. Matt came over with some rose petals and made a A + J in the center of the heart. Jeff went over to the phone and called room service for the champagne. They looked over they're work while they waited for the room service to arrive.

"Man, I wish this was for us." said Jeff looking over at Matt.

"Hmm. . . well, maybe sometime." Matt replied putting an arm around his baby brother's waist.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Matt went over and opened it, thanking the person, and taking the champagne and setting it on the table next to the heart of candles on the table. Jeff looked at the clock.

"Matt, it's 10 minutes to 10 we better light the candles and bolt before they get here."

"Wow, that hour went fast." replied Matt starting to light the candles.

"Yeah we better be quick in case they get back a little bit early."

They quickly lit the rest of the candles, and admired their work one more time before leaving the room.

Out in the parking lot. . .

"That was a great meal. How did you know about that place?" said Jay getting out of the car.

"A couple of the guys had been there before and they said it was really good." Adam replied shutting the car door, "but the best part of the meal was sitting across from my Angel."

Jay smiled, as they started walking towards the hotel. They got into the lobby, and went into the elevator. They held hands staring at each other, until Jay leaned over and kissed Adam, slowly tracing his tongue over Adam's lips before snaking it inside. Their tongues slowly danced as the kiss grew more passionate by the moment. Just then the bell rang for their floor, and they broke apart, eyes still locked on each others.

They walked out of the elevator and down the hall to their room. Adam searched for his key, knowing he didn't have it.

"Man, I can't find my card key, you got yours?"

"Yeah, here we go." Jay slid the key in and opened the door, and immediately his mouth dropped open.

Adam smiled when he saw what the Hardyz had done.

They walked into the room together, and Adam shut the door. Immediately they were immersed in candle light.

"It's so beautiful." said Jay walking over to the table, "Oh my god Adam look at this."

Adam walked up behind Jay putting his arms around him, and placing his head on his shoulder. "Aww. . . that was sweet of them." said Adam.

"Them who?" inquired Jay.

"Well, I had a little help setting this up, since I wanted everything to be perfect for us tonight. So I got the Hardyz to do this for us, but I never thought they'd make it look this good. They are so thoughtful." Adam replied kissing Jay's cheek.

He moved away from Jay and grabbed the champagne, pouring them both a glass.

"Well, here's to the new Tag-Team Champions, and here's to my Angel, I've waited my whole life for this moment. I love you so much Jay."

"Yes, and here's to the Hardyz for making this possible for us, and to you Adam, for being there for me, whenever I needed you. I love you."

They put their glasses together and both took a drink. Adam set his glass down, and grabbed Jay's, setting it down as well.

"Now Angel, I want to show you what your love means to me." He pulled Jay into an embrace.

"Adam I want you so much, make love to me." Jay replied pulling Adam down to him for a kiss.

Their tongues twirled, as their hands slowly moved across each others body. Adam went for Jay's shirt, pulling it out of his pants and over his head. He kissed Jay's neck slowly moving down to his chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, and a low moan escaped Jay's lips. He twirled his tongue around it while his fingers worked the other. Jay grabbed him and pulled him back up for another heated kiss. Jay slowly unbuttoned Adam's shirt, kissing every inch of flesh that was slowly revealed. He slid his shirt off his shoulders, as he moved to Adam's nipple gently sucking it.

"Mmm. . Jay." Adam moaned.

This time Adam brought Jay up for a kissed as he walked him over to the bed. Jay sat down as Adam moved the roses to the chair. Jay moved further up the bed, as Adam slowly moved on top of him. He kissed him again before gently placing kisses down Jay's chest and stomach till he got to the top of Jay's pants. He looked up at Jay before he proceeded.

"Please, baby, I want to feel your mouth on me." said Jay.

Adam unzipped Jay's pants, and pulled everything down and off so Jay was completely naked. Adam stopped and looked over his Angel.

"You're so beautiful, Angel, especially in this candlelight."

He moved back to Jay, placing a light kiss on the tip a Jay's cock. Jay hips arched slightly. Adam slowly licked around the tip. Jay moaned. Adam slowly inched his mouth down over Jay's cock.

"Mmm. . . feels so good." Jay managed to say in-between ragged breaths.

Adam licked around him, moving up and down as his tongue continued to swirl, applying gentle suction with each movement. Jay was writhing now.

"Oh god, Adam. . . gonna cum."

Within seconds his body was rocked by an orgasm, as Adam took in every bit of Jay's offering. Adam moved up next to him.

"You taste so good baby. Better than I ever imagined."

Adam kissed him, letting Jay taste himself on his lips. Jay's hands moved down to Adam's pants, unbuckling them. Adam's hands joined Jay's moving his away, and he got up and took the rest of his clothes off.

Jay glanced over Adam's body, taking in the beautiful vision that stood before him, bathed in candlelight.

"Adam, your the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Adam moved back on top of Jay. His hand caressing Jay's face.

"I love you, Angel."

"Adam, I want to feel you inside me."

"Ok baby, you won't have to wait too much longer now."

Adam got up and grabbed the bottle of lube from his bag. He leaned over and kissed Jay again, as he put some lube on his fingers. He set the bottle down, and moved over Jay, placing kisses on his chest as he slowly slid a finger into him. Jay gasped.

"It's ok, baby, I'll be gentle."

He slowly worked another finger into Jay's entrance. He gently pushed then further, till he brushed Jay's prostate. Jay let out a loud moan.

"Oh, yes, right there." he managed in between breaths.

Adam worked in a third finger to make sure Jay was good and ready for him.

"Adam baby I'm ready, please."

He slowly pulled his fingers out, and put Jay's legs onto his shoulders. He positioned himself and slowly slid into Jay, letting him adjust to his size.

"Oh Jay, you feel so good. You ok Angel?"

"Yes. . . please keep going."

He slid in further until he was fully completely surround by Jay's warm heat. He started to moved, moving out slowly and then in all the way.

"Mmm. . . so good, faster Adam."

"Are you sure baby?"

"Please."

He started moving faster, changing his position so he brushed Jay's prostate.

"Oh god Adam."

"Mmm Jay, gonna cum soon, come with me baby."

"Yes, just a little more. . . "

They screamed each other's name as they came together, Adam filling Jay, and Jay spilling over the both of them. The stopped, holding that position, and looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Adam."

"I love you too Jay."

Adam let Jay's legs down ad he slid out of him. He got up and grabbed a washcloth, and wiped himself off, and then went over to Jay. Cleaning him up as well. He set the cloth aside and laid down next to Jay, pulling him into his arms. They kissed one last time, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
